Lα ßυſαηđα Đε Kαi
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: UA. Mariah siente mucha curiosidad por el chico tan misterioso que estudia en el mismo grupo que ella, y más por saber que él jamás se separa de esa blanca bufanda ¿Acaso nunca se la quita? ¿Qué tiene de especial? — Por eso la tendrás todo el día— le dijo Kai— Y pobre de ti en donde le pase algo—


_Bueno, traigo a un one-shot que solo está publicado en **"La WebAnimeAto"** donde gane un Concurso de Fics :D _

_Uno que realmente estuvo reñido y agradezco a Kami por haberme dado inspiración para esta historia. Lean y juzguen si merecí ganar ^^' _

* * *

**L****α**** ß****υſ****αηđα ****Đ****ε ****Ķ****α****i**

**-* Kai x Mariah *-**

**Summary:** UA. Mariah siente mucha curiosidad por el chico tan misterioso que estudia en el mismo grupo que ella, y más por saber que él jamás se separa de esa blanca bufanda ¿Acaso nunca se la quita? ¿Qué tiene de especial? — Por eso la tendrás todo el día— le dijo Kai— Y pobre de ti en donde le pase algo—

**Advertencias: **UA/OCC en Kai –un poco-

_::::*-*::::_

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Se preguntaba Mariah escondiéndose en su casillero en el instituto, curiosamente a muchos chicos se les encerraba en contra de su voluntad por un largo periodo. Pero ella se había metido por su propia cuenta, esperando silenciosamente desde la tercera clase

Oh, ahí venia

— Vamos Kai, siempre estás ocupado ¿Y hoy también? Es viernes— escuchaba a una chica al otro lado, por el tono de voz apostaría que es una niña de primer grado, sin embargo el casillero justo al suyo de lado izquierdo se abrió acompañado de un horrible chillido

— Ya dije que no—

— Esta bien, pero a cambio me prestas tu…— la puerta del casillero se azotó haciendo que Mariah soltara un pequeño gemido de sorpresa que pudo ahogar con sus labios

— ¿Estás sorda? —; dijo en tono amenazante

Por lo regular un chico nunca se negaba a las peticiones como esas, ¿Me prestas tu suéter? ¿Me prestas tus lentes? ¿Me regalas un poco de agua? Jamás lo hacían. Sin embargo Kai era un caso distinto y extraño. Ese chico podría prestar su alma a Satanás primero que su bufanda a una chica… o a un chico

— Anda, préstamela— Insistía. Muchas de las chicas del instituto hablaban sobre aquel pedazo de tela blanca que cubría el cuello del joven Hiwatari hasta en primavera, nunca se la quitaba -excepto para las duchas después de clase de gimnasia- incluso se rumoraba que su cuello tenía algo que no deseaba que los demás vieran ¿Pero qué era?

Y a pesar de que muchos chicos decían que su cuello era normal -para hacerlas callar de una maldita vez- no podían quitar esa curiosidad en ellas. Era inevitable

Mariah no era de aquellas que deseaban buscar algo en el cuello de Kai, sino deseaba ver lo que hacía especial a esa bufanda, como la chica más capacitada para el trabajo del instituto -Presidenta Escolar- era su deber averiguar el misterio que envolvía esa cosa y parar todos esos rumores antes del muy esperado _"Baile de Despedida"_

Por lo que aguardaría silenciosa en ese casillero, se colaría a los vestidores de los chicos mientras estos se bañan y echará un vistazo rápido a esa bufanda antes de que Kai terminará de ducharse; si está no es más que un pedazo de tela, podrá hacer callar los rumores y Hiwatari-san dejará de estar en boca de todas… ahí estaban

— Maldita sea, me duele mi espalda…— escuchó a un joven arrastrando los pies

— Deja de quejarte Tyson, no estamos mejor que tu— le respondía otro chico

— No molestes Max— Bufó molesto

La peli rosa espero hasta no escuchar un solo suspiro para salir de su escondite. Miro a todos lados asegurándose de no ser descubierta por algún prefecto y/o profesor, se alzó casi de puntas encaminándose con pasos pequeños hacía el vestidor

El agua cayendo se hacía más intenso, los murmuros y pláticas de los chicos eran cada vez más fuertes. Y el nerviosismo estaba demasiado presente en la muchacha que caminaba con la espalda encorvada

_«Ciento dieciséis, ciento diecisiete, ciento dieciocho… ¡Aquí es! » _se detuvo para ver el interior del pequeño reciento en el que estaba lo que más deseaba ver. Cuando pudo abrirlo con el truco de la oreja pegada a la puerta, entonces pudo verla, bien doblada y con la demás ropa alado

Acercó su mano hacía ahí, ya era suya…

— Pervertida— Escucho atrás de ella. Volteó temerosa

— Tala— Murmuro con los ojos abiertos. El joven de cabellos rojizos estaba parado a un lado de ella con la mirada fija

— En realidad me sorprende ver a la presidenta aquí… seguramente al director no le complacerá escuchar esto—

— No, espera antes de que saques tus conclusiones…— en esos momentos sentía que la corbata rojiza en su cuello le apretaba dejándola sin aire

— ¡Kai no me dejes hablando solo! — Le gritaba Tyson a chico peli blanco, quién solo trataba de ignorarlo, necesitaba sus aspirinas

— Por favor Tala, no le digas nada…— Suplicó alejándose del pequeño casillero gris. Esté suspiro y la peli rosa corrió hasta la salida completamente roja, había visto al presidente de ajedrez solo con una toalla rodeando su cintura y por poco también se encuentra con Kai

— ¿Quieres callarte ya Tyson? — Le espetó Kai ya al borde de la ira — Un momento ¿Quién abrió mi…? — pregunto a penas vio que sus objetos personales estaban al descubierto; a un lado de él estaba Tala sacando su zapatos que era lo único que debía ponerse para irse de ahí — Tala — Gruño

— A mi no me mires Kai… porque la culpable se acaba de ir apenas escucho al gritón que tienes a lado—se puso el último zapato y se levantó de la banca

— ¡Oye! — Se quejó Tyson ante la "ofensa" de Tala, aunque en el fondo sabía que era verdad

— Por cierto… ¿No crees que ya es hora que dejes de causar tanto escándalo? — Kai arqueó una ceja ¿Quién diablos se creía? — Entiendo que no quieras quitarte esa bufanda del maldito cuello, pero si no lo haces, esas niñas tontas sin aparente vida social… jamás dejarán en paz—

— Eso no te incumbe…—

— Tienes razón, pero no es de mi agrado ver a chicas rondando por los vestidores solo para ver esa estúpida bufanda— cerró con fuerza en casillero saliendo de ahí— Ya supéralo— Le gruño más que enfadado

— ¿Sabes Kai? Creo que Tala tiene razón— el peliblanco miro de reojo al otro muchacho ¿Acaso Tyson también estaba de acuerdo con Tala? ¿Qué demonios pasaba en el mundo?— En esta escuela, si tienes un secreto que los demás desean saber, no importa cuánto te esfuerces en ocultarlo. Nunca se mantiene a salvo— saco su ropa dejando solo y pensativo al chico

Mariah corría desesperadamente por los pasillos haciendo que la negra falta tableada se elevara con cada paso largo que daba, sabía que Tala era discreto pero para todo había límites, y al parecer había cruzado el del peli rojo entrando a un espacio tan íntimo. Cuando llego al aula exclusiva para ella y demás del consejo estudiantil, se sentó quitándose el suéter negro dejándolo en la mesa, respiro hondo y pego su mejilla izquierda en los papeles que debía de leer antes de irse a patrullar, aquel escritorio no era tan grande como las que usaban los profesores, pero era algo. Dejó escapar aire lleno de presión de sus pulmones por la boca, pero regreso con fuerza al escuchar como la puerta era abierta de forma salvaje

— ¡Ah! — Grito levantándose viendo a la persona que había entrado. Oh no, era Kai — ¿S-si? —

— Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos— Espetó con la bufanda en su cuello, más no lo rodeaba como siempre; el cabello aún estaba húmedo y su cara parecía más colorida de lo normal. Él estaba hecho una furia

— ¿P-puedo a-ayudarte? — Preguntó la peli rosa haciéndose la desentendida pero las palabras salían con tanta indecisión que a vista de cualquier tonto, era claro que estaba ocultando algo

— Si… Es suficiente ¿Entrar al vestidor de hombres solo por una bufanda? Quiero que hagas tu trabajo y alejes a toda esa manada de locas de mí…— se acercó hasta el escritorio de la presidenta azotando la puerta atrás de él. Apoyó sus palmas en el pedazo de madera y aclaró— Que lleve ¡Esto! todo el tiempo no significa que sea mágica o aguarde algo especial…— tomó un extremo de está y la jaló tomándola en su mano derecha— Te la encargo— le murmuró poniendo la prenda en la mesa con cuidado

Mariah abrió completamente los ojos sorprendida, la cara de Kai estaba siendo cubierta por su cabello, como si le doliera separarse de lo que dejaba en ese salón

— K-Kai e-espera esto no es necesario, yo hablaré con las chicas…— Ella era culpable de la decisión de Kai. Pero le tranquilizaba un poco al darse cuenta que Tala no había dicho nada. Trató de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la bufanda como si esta ardiera en las llamas que consumían a su dueño— Además no puedo tenerla aquí, digo, imagínate computadoras que tienen acceso a las notas de todos los estudiantes más una bufanda que vuelve locas a todas las chicas, te pido que lo reconsideres…— Decía imaginándose una avalancha de mujeres celosas sobre ella… pero una parte de ella, deseaba ver los rostros de esas maniáticas llenas de celos y enojo

El Hiwatari suspiro dándose cuenta que Mariah tenía razón, la miró fijamente por algunos segundos… se le había ocurrido una idea

—Tienes razón…— sonrió de forma torcida y burlona, acercó su mano derecha a ella. La joven solo miraba temblando ligeramente; en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, esperaba que él hiciera algo indebido pero no sintió más que varios tirones de su corbata. La desató y la deslizó hasta quitársela

— ¿Kai? — Susurro sonrojándose. Cuando aventó la corbata a un lado, tomó su pertenencia mostrándola como un trofeo

—… Por eso la tendrás todo el día…— sin pedir permiso envolvió el cuello de Mariah con la bufanda, pero lo hizo con toda la gracia de un caballero que la peli rosa se sintió tentada a sonreír como tarada. Terminó de atarla pero agarro un extremo y lo jaló haciendo que sus caras se acercarán un poco más de lo permitido— Y pobre de ti si le pasa algo— murmuro en un tono tan amenazante que en vez de provocarle miedo, le provocó incitación a decir algo que pusiera en peligro su inocencia. Cachetada mental

La chica de ojos amarillos no reaccionó hasta que escuchó el cerrar de la puerta

_«La Bufanda de Kai», _pensó mirando la nada, sus manos tocaron la tela; al parecer era normal pero tan suave y cálida _«Y me la prestó a mi». _Un tic le vino al ojo derecho que hacía juego con una sonrisa y un visible sonrojo. Ahogo un grito en su boca cubriendo su cara con las manos. Lo que muchas habían intentado, lo lograba ella, **"La Presidenta del Cabello Teñido"** había tenía en su cuello la bufanda de Hiwatari Kai _« ¡Muérete de envidia Kaory!» _Gritaba en su mente con delirio recordando a una de las del club que osó llamarla… No, no deseaba recordar aquel maldito sobrenombre

Todos los ojos femeninos estaban puestos sobre él, por unos segundos creyó que había cometido un error al dejar su objeto más presado con aquella niña, pero supo de inmediato que probablemente había sido lo mejor, además por algo había sido nombrada como la _"Presidenta"_

— ¿Ya viste? No tiene la bufanda— Musitó una chica a otras que estaban con ella apegándose a las paredes repletas de letreros sobre el "Bailecito". Y como ellas, desde lejos todas le revisaban el cuello con la poca vista que tenían debido a las horas en la computadora y Tv, como si desearán encontrar algo que les diera la razón, algo que les diera que Hiwatari Kai, en verdad escondía algo de atrás de la desaparecida bufanda— Yo no veo nada, ¿Ustedes sí? — las demás negaron con la cabeza baja decepcionadas

_«No creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo» _Se dijo un satisfecho Tala arrinconado en una pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando Kai pasó a su lado, ambos se dieron una de esas miradas asesinas, sin embargo, Tala sonrió victorioso _«Felicidades Kai, ya diste tu primer paso»_

Cuando el joven Hiwatari pudo percatarse de la mirada azulada de Tala, bufo y tenso sus hombros

_«Estúpido» _Kai dio vuelta en un pasillo en dirección a su clase de cívica y ética

Mientras que Mariah paseaba por los pasillos revisando que nadie se escapara de clases, los papeles y permisos que debía firmar estaban firmados y ordenados en archiveros; todo estaba en orden. Excepto su cabeza

_«Ya dejen de verme así» _Aunque no lo demostrará, estaba nerviosa y le costaba caminar sin pesadez. Admitía su soberbia al salir del aula mostrando a todos la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello, pero ya había tenido suficiente puesto que algunas chicas de grados menores estaban viéndola de reojo mientras sacaban sus libros de los casilleros— Ya vayan a sus clases— ordenó después de que tocaron para avisar el inicio de las clases. Si se fueron, pero no sin antes checar bien su cuello con la prenda en el. Cuando la última se fue, suspiro arrinconándose en la fría pared ¿Quién diría que usar esa cosa le iba a salirle tan caro?

—… _Y pobre de ti si le pasa algo—_

Esas palabras eran lo único que mantenía esa cosa en su garganta de otro modo la ocultaría muy bien, sin embargo si hacía eso iría por toda la institución temiéndose un robo, a nadie le costaría averiguar su paradero si llegaba a quitársela

Sobre todo hasta esas alturas, cuando todas en la escuela se habían dado cuenta de quién era la afortunada que llevaba la prenda más deseada consigo

— No debí entrar ahí en primer lugar— Se decía refiriéndose al vestidor de los chicos, ese había sido un plan muy estúpido de su parte. Suspiro bajando la cabeza teniendo más contacto con la bufanda. Era tan suave… no, ahora no podría entretenerse con ella. Debía seguir inspeccionando y regresar a sus clases donde sus notas definían si se mantenía en el puesto de Presidenta Escolar o se iba antes de acabar el año con la cola entre las patas y una "F" en sus manos— Ya es hora de irme a mis Cla…—

— Así que la tienes tú— Habló una persona asustándola— Perdón…—

— N-no importa, Tala— Dijo tranquilizándose, se le quedó viendo por uno segundos, como si de alguna manera se preguntará si ese chico había nacido para asustarla en sus peores momentos— ¿Qué haces a…? —

Tala le enseñó su pase para ir a su taller de ajedrez

— Es verdad…— Se le había olvidado que ese pasillo era el que conectaba con las aulas de actividades extracurriculares

— Me alegra que ya tengas lo que querías— Le dijo caminando

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó Mariah siguiéndolo, eso le había sonado como un insulto a su persona

— Quiero decir, que me tienes intrigado… ¿Cómo le hiciste para hacer que Kai te entregará lo último que le queda de orgullo? — Mariah se detuvo, no entendía esas palabras, para todos, él era orgullo y frialdad pura. Sin embargo sabía que lo juzgaba solo con ver su exterior y Tala le había dejado en claro que su interior era algo muy distinto — No lo sabías ¿Verdad? — Ella dijo un débil y extrañado _"No"_ — Se supone que es un secreto, pero si vas a tener esa cosa debes saber lo que será capaz de hacerte si no la cuidas bien— la peli rosa paso saliva, siguieron caminando a paso lento— … él y yo venimos del mismo orfanato, adoptados por un anciano millonario que murió hace tres años dejándonos a los dos todos sus bienes…— Informó, ambos eran huérfanos y eso no era algo que se mantenía oculto, ambos se odiaban cosa que sabían todos los que los rodeaban pero nadie entendía el motivo de tanto rencor

— Pero…— Interrumpió— Si son personas que tienen dinero ¿Por qué asisten a una escuela de gobierno? — no tenía sentido, adinerados, atractivos y en una escuela tan vieja y de poco prestigio como aquella

— Le seré honesto Presidenta, yo no sé el motivo que trajo a Kai… pero en cuanto al mío, fue la curiosidad…— Aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Vivir en un lugar lleno de personas que rara vez ríen? Eso cambia a cualquiera ¿Sabe?—

— ¿Y esta cosa en qué lugar de la historia entra? — señaló la prenda en su cuello

— Mmm… no sé si deba decírtelo, ya que esa no es del todo mi "historia", pero… lo que sí puedo decirte es…— le hizo la señal para que se acercara— Que la última persona que la tuvo… terminó mal— le susurro, enderezó la espalda viendo con burla el miedo impreso en la cara da Mariah— Nos vemos… ah y no le digas a nadie lo que te he dicho—

De nuevo llegaba la preocupación a su cabeza, debía regresársela a Kai lo antes posible, si en algo era buena; era en destruir cosas que no son suyas, como el auto de su hermano y el ordenador del director Dickenson. Caminaba en dirección a su aula, ahí lo encontraría. Pero tocaron avisando el cambio de clases

_« Ahora debo ir al aula de matemáticas» _maldijo corriendo al lado opuesto, subiendo las escaleras para esperar al chico ahí. Más él no llegó

— Lo siento Mariah-san— Dijo el profesor en turno— Fue llamado por Dickenson-sama—

_«Maldita sea» _casi grita cuando escuchó aquello. La dirección quedaba en la última planta, y ella estaba en la quinta

Corriendo a toda velocidad, estaba preocupada por dos cosas; una eran las notas perdidas y la segunda era la protección de esa bufanda

— ¡Señor Dickenson! — grito apenas entro al despacho del director sin permiso. No había nadie— ¿Dónde está? —

— Ah… Mariah-kun— dijo la asistente del director

— Ciel-san… ¿Sabe dónde está Dickenson-sama? — preguntó completamente cansada y asustada, en el camino por poco cae de cara al piso lleno de jabón, al parecer no iba a tardar algo que provocará la ira de Hiwatari-san— ¿O el alumno que mando a llamar? —

— Déjame pienso…— se llevó el dedo índice a los labios

_« ¡Ya! ¡Dígame dónde los encuentro!»_ Desesperada movía su pie derecho cerrando los ojos contando hasta veinte

— ¡Ah así! — Exclamó aplaudiendo una vez— Dijo que era confidencial—

Toda la tarde estuvo en busca del chico de blancos cabellos y azulados, corrió, casi voló por las escaleras cuando paso de nuevo por el piso mojado y al fin, sin tener éxito ya se encontraba en la vacía cafetería

— Mariah — saludó Ray atrás suyo— ¿Te apetece una tostada de pulpo? — preguntó ofreciéndosela en un plato de plástico color vino

— Gracias Ray…— dejó que el joven le sirviera y la acompañara, como toda la "batalla" que se desató en el descanso cuando el reloj había dado las 10:00 am ya había acabado, no estaba de más sentarse un rato

— Mariah, no sé si deba preguntar pero… he notado que en tu cuello esta…— señaló su propia garganta un poco indeciso de seguir hablando

— No es lo que piensas Ray— bebió un poco de jugo— Es solo que Kai ya esta arto de ser acosado todo el tiempo, por esta cosa—

— Debe ser duro—

— Probablemente— tomó otro poco— Ahora quiero buscarlo para devolvérsela—

— ¿Por qué? — Río un poco— Tenerla debería enorgullecerte, digo esta es una oportunidad que no tendrás de nuevo—

— Lo sé, pero sabes que estoy salada con mala suerte cuando tengo en mis manos cosas ajenas— murmuró torciendo la boca— Y no estoy dispuesta a ser una víctima de Kai—

— ¿Cómo que víctima? —

Maldita sea, había abierto la boca más de lo que debía

— Bueno, quiero decir… que es probable que se enfade si destruyo este pedazo de tela— había dicho lo primero que se le ocurrió, aunque sabía que Ray no era ningún ingenuo esperaba que en esos momentos le creyera

—… _Y pobre de ti si le pasa algo—_

Le paso un escalofrío por la espalda, esa no era buena señal

— Entiendo— dijo Ray levantándose— Me gustaría charlar un poco más pero debo irme a verificar que esto esté bien para la quema de despedida—

Es verdad, se le había olvidado; "La Quema" era un "ritual" muy antiguo del instituto, una que las primeras generaciones habían inventado para poder despedirse a su modo. Ese evento consistía en una pequeña fiesta para los de último ingreso en donde los alumnos que habían salido con vida quemaban todo aquello que les había provocado algún malestar en su estancia como: Libros, cuadernos, osos de peluche o hasta zapatos deportivos

Pero obviamente todo se hacía con la autorización de la escuela y de los padres o tutores, ah y un pequeño contrato para no llegar a un problema legar, y evitar accidentes

Después de pensarlo bien, Mariah se levantó y se puso en marcha hacía el salón del consejo estudiantil. Tenía mucho que hacer y ella, buscando a un tipo que era tan difícil de encontrar como el Arca de Noé

— ¡Presidenta! — Le gritó un desesperado chico de cabellos castaños al momento de entrar— Necesitamos su ayuda…—

_«Será una larga tarde» _Suspiro al sentir las miradas en su cuello

La noche al fin había llegado, y el final de su tormento también ya que la secretaría del director le había dicho que no tardaba en llegar, al parecer Dickenson-sama había tenido una reunión de directores pero, no entendía el ¿Por qué? se había llevado a Kai. Pero el punto era que al fin se desharía de esa problemática bufanda

Era un alivio omía malvaviscos con sus amigas, Emily y Hilary; todas sentadas cerca de la fogata. Algunos estudiantes, entre ellos Tyson y Max, aventaban sus cuadernos y exámenes a la fogata. Para las tres muchachas había sido una sorpresa que ellos no repitieran el año

— ¡Mueran malditas cosas del demonio! — Gritaba Tyson arrojando tolo lo que había en su mochila, desde las pequeñas hojas sueltas, hasta los enormes diccionarios que el gobierno les otorgaba; tanta era su agitación que incluso aventó la mochila completa después de los cuadernos— ¡Ardan preciosos! ¡Ardan! — Exclamó alzando sus manos al cielo, las llamas se hacían más grandes al igual que su felicidad, recordando esa C+ en su boleta de calificaciones

— No me creo que Tyson lo haya logado— murmuro Hilary entrecerrando los ojos

— Pues se lo merece… se esforzó… un poco, pero para alguien como Tyson eso es un gran logro— dijo Emily llevándose un malvavisco a la boca— Debes admitirlo—

— Como sea— susurro observando el espectáculo

Algunos alumnos aún seguían aventando sus pertenencias, unas que seguramente les harían falta en la universidad. Otros estaban charlando con unas botellas de refresco en las manos con sake adentro, parecía que las autoridades los ponían a prueba cada vez que ponían ese letrero de: _Prohibido Entrar al Plantel con Bebidas alcohólicas_

— ¡Presidenta! — llego gritando un chico que ella nunca había visto, pero parecía muy agitado

— ¿Qué ocurre? — se levantó un poco estresada, ya había tenido suficiente. Tanto que desamarro la bufanda dejándola colgando en su nuca con los extremos de esta, pegados a sus pechos y piernas, por unos momentos se le había olvidado el largo y ancho de esa valiosa prenda

— Ocurre…— se acercó a ella, y de un solo tajo le quito la bufanda corriendo con ella

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — Exclamó asustada y furiosa, no lo había notado hasta que percibió ese aroma. Aquel alumno estaba ebrio, desde las puntas de los pies hasta los pequeños cabellos que aun tenía en su cabeza

Corrió tras él

— ¡¿A dónde vas Mariah?! — le grito Emily con una brocheta en sus manos

— ¡Por la bufanda de Kai! — Rugió de forma atemorizante sin detenerse

— ¿A dónde dijo que iba? — preguntó Hilary llegando al lado de Emily quitándose los audífonos de las orejas con un vaso de ponche

— No sé…— contestó la peli castaña alzando los hombros— Dijo algo sobre Kai pero no entendí bien—

— ¿Quieres ponche? — le extendió el vaso

Mariah había perdido de vista a la persona que había escapado con "su vida" en manos. Pero aún así no se detenía, cuando lo atrapara le haría ver el infierno de varios modos que Tyson sentirá celos de ella por su fuerza y por la expulsión del año. No todos los días una Presidenta Escolar golpeaba a un alumno ebrio

— ¿Dónde está? — se preguntaba deteniéndose en medio del "Ue Park" Ni cuenta se dio, pero ya hacía varios minutos que salió de la escuela y ahora estaba en un lugar que solo era visitado de día

— Miren, la bufanda por las que todas las chicas fallecen— decía una bromista voz

_«Hijos de…» _La peli rosa fue a investigar, el olor a licor era más fuerte con cada paso que daba. En verdad que ese pedazo de tela le traía problemas

— Pásame la roca—

Cuando Mariah llegó, su corazón se paró. Tres chicos, un lago y una roca con la bufanda amarrada a ella

— ¡NO! ¡Dejen eso! —

— Pre-presidenta— murmuraron los tres con las mejillas sonrojadas, al parecer eran alumnos de primer grado lo supo por las corbatas azules mal amarradas a sus cuellos, por lo que sabía en aquella escuela, las corbatas eran lo que señalaba el curso

**Los de primer ingreso: Azules**

**Las de todos los que cursaban el tercer semestre: Verdes y **

**Las de ellos eran: Rojas**

— Bajen esa roca…— trató de hablar con inteligencia acercándose un poco más

— ¿Lo dice porque también quiere quedar bien con ese chico? ¡¿Qué tiene él de especial?! — grito otro tipo

— Basta… solo fue un encargo, denme esa bufanda y vayan a casa—

— Tengo una me-mejor i-idea… dese la vuelta y dígale al dueño de esto… "Disculpe por tirar su quemada bufanda al río"—

— Es un lago imbécil— corrigió Mariah— ¿Quemada? —

Uno de ellos sacó un encendedor

— ¡No lo hagan! — corrió hacía ellos esperando llegar a tiempo. Sin duda, los celos y el alcohol eran peligrosos en manos adolecentes

El auto color negro se estacionó en frente del colegio BBA, y del carro bajaron dos personas, eran el señor Dickenson y el joven Hiwatari

— Gracias por acompañarme chicos— agradeció el hombre mayor— Hablar con esos pesados no es nada fácil ¿he? —

— ¿Ya podemos irnos? — preguntó desesperado el peliblanco

— Relájate Kai, después de todo, dejaste en buenas manos tu posesión más preciada ¿no? — le dijo otro chico de rojos cabellos adentro del auto

_Mariah se lanzó al frío lago_

_Siguiendo la roca que llevaba la calcinada bufanda_

_No pudo evitar su quema_

— Eso espero— murmuro el Hiwatari cruzándose de brazos — Si le pasa algo malo…—

_Las blancas manos llegaron, se aferraron a la bufanda tirando de ella_

_Pero el peso de la roca era tanta, al igual que la densidad del agua_

_Que terminó por hundirse con ella_

_Los amarillos ojos ya no podían ver nada_

_Esto no iba a terminar bien_

—… La mataré— gruño caminando hacía la famosa "Quema" seguramente ahí estaría. Tras él estaba Tala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabía que Mariah no los decepcionaría

_Sus pies tocaron algo parecido a una piedra, había tocado el fin_

_Tiro una vez más desatando la bufanda aferrándola a su pecho_

_Y hasta esos momentos se percató que había sido una estupidez haberse lanzado de ese modo al agua_

_Todo por un pedazo de tela que ya no tendría uso jamás_

_Sin embargo, no deseaba defraudar a otra persona, por muy pequeño que fuera el favor_

_Pero tanto deseaba cuidar bien de un valioso objeto_

_Que no dudo en lanzarse al lago sabiendo que una vez tocando fondo, nunca saldría_

— ¿Dónde está Mariah? — preguntó Kai cuando llegó a la fogata. Tyson aún estaba quemando sus cuadernos bailando salsa alrededor

— ¿Mariah?... salió corriendo hace unos minutos, creo que ya tardó— dijo Emily comiendo su tercera brocheta de carne y verduras— ¿Cómo hace cuanto que se fue Hilary? —

— No sé, tal vez media hora— contestó

Kai suspiro vaya estupidez fue dejarle su bufanda a una chica. Al parecer no había aprendido con la primera vez que lo hizo

_A Mariah se le acababa el aire_

_Se le iban las ideas_

_Se le escapaba la vida_

_Pero algo en una de los bolsillos de si falda vibró_

_Su celular_

_Lo sacó y vio la pantalla borrosa, pulso el botón para contestar_

— **Mariah ¿Dónde estás? Kai está esperando su bufanda—**_ Decía aquella voz distorsionada de Tala_

_Mariah abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, más las energías le abandonaron y sus manos tocaron su sustento_

_¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era lo que se colaba entre sus dedos?_

_¿Las algas? No_

_¿Acaso era…? ¿Cabello?_

_Jaló un poco de aquello y vio de cerca un pequeño cráneo_

_« __¡Dios Mío!__»_

_Lo soltó y dejó que el agua invadiera sus pulmones en un estúpido intento de gritar_

— ¿Mariah? ¡Mariah! — la llamada se cortó

— ¿Qué te dijo? — pregunto Kai ansioso

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Vamos a divertirnos— dijo Tyson llegando en compañía de Max y Kenny

— Se escuchaba extraño… el sonido se parecía mucho al del agua—

— No me digas que de nuevo se cayó su celular a la taza del baño — bufó Emily recordando la última vez que paso

— Si así hubiera sido así no habría contestado— afirmó Tala. Las chicas, los recién llegados y Kai se miraron entre si

— ¿A quién buscan? — preguntó Max curioso

— A Mariah pero la llamada se cortó— contestó Emily

— Yo la vi corriendo tras un tipo que le había quitado algo del cuello…— dijo Kenny. Kai lo tomó de la garganta

— ¿A dónde se fueron? — preguntó exaltado

— Hacía haya — señaló un sendero que Kai conocía de memoria

¿Distorsión? ¿Agua? Maldita sea ¿Por qué a él?

— ¡Emily Max! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia, al equipo de rescate o a quién sea!… ¡Tengo una ligera sospecha de donde esta! ¡Ven conmigo Tala!— dijo Kai corriendo seguido del confundido peli rojo hacia el lugar donde Kenny había señalado— ¡Y mándalos al lago del parque Ue! —

— ¡¿Por qué?! — Preguntó Tyson

— ¡Por que desean volverla a ver con vida ¿No?! —

_¿Ya estaba muerta?_

_Porque dejó de sentir su cabello cubriendo su cara_

— Mariah…— llamó Emily

_Tal vez era noche de muertos y ya le tocaba alimentarse después de todo_

_Tenía hambre_

— Mariah…— llamó Ray

_Abrió un poco los ojos, el techo era blanco_

— ¿San Pedro? — preguntó con la cabeza dándole vueltas, sentía un algo en su cara, algo de plástico y unas manos aferrarse a las suyas

— ¡Está viva! — Exclamo Emily llorando, un grito de alivio hizo eco en la cabeza de la peli rosa ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

— ¿Qué? —

— Estuviste muerta por varios minutos bajo el agua Mariah— le informó Dickenson apenas subió a la ambulancia— Pero logró sacarte a tiempo— pauso — Claro con ayuda del equipo de rescate…—

— No entiendo—

— Lo que quiere decir el señor Dickenson, es que ¡Fue una reverenda estupidez que te metieras de ese modo al lago! — Le grito una furiosa Hilary con los ojos rojos— ¡Es un milagro que aún vivas! —

_«__Vivir__»_ Se repitió en la cabeza de Mariah, era verdad, ya estaba sintiendo los brazos de la muerte rodeándola por completo, a ella y al objeto causante de todo

¡Un momento!

— ¿Dónde está? — se levantó de golpe alarmado a todos

— ¿Dónde está qué? — le preguntó Max

— La bufanda ¿Dónde está la bufanda? —

— Se la llevó Kai después de que los médicos te reanimaran— informó Tala, estaba empapado y con una sonrisa— Me alegra que estés bien… pero estoy de acuerdo con Hilary-san, fue una estupidez lanzarte de ese modo al lago—

— La vio— murmuro la peli rosada

— Si lo hizo… pero, no debes preocuparte— dijo confiado

_Kai llegó chorreando a su mansión con lo que quedaba de la bufanda en la mano derecha_

_Con la cabeza baja_

— No está furioso contigo, después de lo que hiciste… sería…— se detuvo— Me alegro que estés bien. Ahora debo irme a cambiar— bajo de la ambulancia después de giñarle el ojo izquierdo

Habían pasado más de dos días después de aquello, se hizo entrega de los diplomas y documentos a los graduados y en la noche, les esperaba un extraordinario baile de despedida

Mariah aun pensaba en lo que había pasado, por suerte no había pescado un resfriado grave, solo un poco de tos junto con algunos estornudos, nada que la hiciera perderse del baile de graduación, donde ella y sus amigas se divertirían como nunca. Con el vestido asignado en manos, entro a su casa dispuesta a probárselo una vez más

— ¡Mariah! ¡Alguien vino a verte! — Grito su hermano desde la planta baja — ¡Es un chico! ¡Dice que no se va hasta que te vea! —

_« ¿Será Kai? ¿Viene a reclamarme? ¿A hacer lo que el agua no pudo? ¿Matarme? » _Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió debajo de su cama con el vestido puesto

— ¡Mariah! ¿Estás sorda? — su tonto hermano tocó la puerta — Como no sale ni responde, puedes entrar—

— Traidor— gruño Mariah cerrando sus manos, mordiendo su labio inferior; observando la puerta abrirse y nos pies cubiertos por unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de piel del mismo color navegar por todos lados de su cuarto. Pero una vez recorriendo todo, se detuvieron en frente de su cama justo delante de su cara empapada de sudor

— ¿Acaso tengo que sacarte Mariah? — le preguntó Tala

Si, sin duda ese chico había nacido para atemorizarla

— Eres tú Tala…— suspiro Mariah saliendo y sacudiendo su vestido negro con bordados blancos. Al menos su habitación no estaba tan sucia

— Si soy yo…— afirmó— Venía a hablarte sobre…—

— Quiero olvidar eso— aunque no podía— Ya recibí bastantes regaños y reclamos por parte de mis hermanos— un hielo recorrió su espalda de solo acordarse de esos tres a su alrededor

— No es eso…— pauso llamando la atención de la peli rosa— Sino para decirte el motivo por el cual Kai no te ha ido a ver—

Mariah lo observó bien

— Porque le dio un resfriado —

¿Eso era todo? ¿Por un resfriado?

— ¿Solo por e-eso? — preguntó con un tic en su ojo derecho

— No… gracias a ti y a tu heroica acción, los recuerdos de aquella vez regresaron a su memoria— susurro — Y no sé si eso es bueno, o malo—

— No lo sabes—

— Se ha encerrado en su habitación…— le dijo caminando hacia la salida— Para tu desgracia, este asunto ya te incluye a ti— diciendo esto salió del cuarto

El sonido era excelente, las luces hacían todo maravilloso y la bebida era lo mejor. Todos los graduados festejaban con júbilo su gran noche, excepto una

— _Para tu desgracia, este asunto ya te incluye a ti—_

Mariah cerró los ojos negándose a bailar con los chicos que le extendían la mano ¿Qué debía hacer? Un mensaje llegó a su nuevo celular, el anterior se perdió en el lago cuando se desmayo

"**¿Qué estás haciendo? ¬¬ **

**Ven corriendo al estacionamiento **

**Si puedes vuela. Pero ven aquí ahora**

**Tala"**

La peli rosa entrecerró los ojos molesta ¿Acaso no la había molestado bastante? Ya no podía ni concentrarse en su diversión por estar pensando en ese salvador que muy pronto se convertiría en su verdugo

Suspiro, no tenía de otra

Emily bailaba con Max y Hilary con Tyson, por lo que a nadie le afectaría su ausencia. Cubrió sus brazos con las manos, esperaba no tardar mucho. Justo en ese momento se le había olvidado llevar su abrigo

Una mano salió de un coche tapándole la boca metiéndola en el. Aunque ella forcejeaba el sujeto era mucho más fuerte, y lo único que termino haciendo fue cerrar la puerta

— Deja de hacer eso — le susurro al oído, parándola de golpe

_«Kai» _abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No podía creerlo, el teléfono del que venía el mensaje era del peli rojo no le cabía duda— Pero ¿Qué? — trato de sentarse bien pero las manos del Hiwatari en sus hombros no se lo permitieron, el pie izquierdo tocando la alfombra del coche y el otro arriba del asiento con la falda del vestido en su cintura, menos mal que era tan largo que no dejaba ver sus pantaletas.

Y hasta esos momentos no se había dado cuenta, pero su mano derecha se encontraba en la rodilla de Kai y su espalda desnuda por el escote rozaba la cremallera del pantalón de él

— Tala es descuidado con sus cosas, sobre todo con los celulares— respondió a la pregunta que se formuló con rapidez en la cabeza de Mariah— Créeme cuando te digo, que yo tampoco sé el ¿Por qué? Hago esto— siseó de forma que su aliento golpeara suavemente la cabeza de la muchacha

— Tala me dijo que… no estabas molesto—

— Lo estaba…— se relajó bajando las manos tocando la piel de la peli rosa, desde sus hombros hasta sus brazos acomodándose un poco más— Pero después de pensarlo bien… solo quiero agradecértelo—

¿Cómo? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

— ¿Agradecerme? ¿Por quemar tu bufanda? — trató de voltear pero la barbilla de Kai sobre su cabeza se lo impidió, otra vez

— Ah… hace algunos años, cuando Tala y yo estábamos en el orfanato, veíamos cosas que marcaron nuestras vidas de forma cruel…—

Mariah no cabía en su emoción, Kai estaba narrándole su historia

—… Niños entraban y salían con padres o sin ellos… pero, ellos solían llevarse a un niño cada miércoles por la noche y al niño escogido jamás se le volvía a ver…— tembló— Excepto ella… su nombre era Corina… ella era la dueña de esa bufanda—

_~Flash Back~_

_Mientras todos jugaban en el patio, o lo que se supone que era el patio trasero de aquel edificio con barrotes de metal y cercas electrificadas. Nosotros buscábamos la forma de escapar_

— **¿Escapar? ¿De qué? ****—**** Preguntó Mariah**

_Del demonio mismo_

— _Kai, Tala ¡Vengan! __—__ nos llamó Corina, era demasiado pequeña, sus ropas eran tan grandes que muchos pensaban que era un niño por su cabello tan corto y su forma de actuar. Tala me miró intrigado y me susurro_

— _¿Qué querrá? __—__ Yo negué con la cabeza y alcé mis brazos _

_Cuando llegamos, vimos un pequeño túnel que conectaba con la ciudad, con la libertad_

— _¿Qué es esto? __—__ le pregunté cuando llegamos_

— _Como ustedes dos me han ayudado siempre, yo voy a ayudarlos__—__ nos dijo escondiendo ese agujero con ramas, piedras y hojas__—__ Mañana en la noche, van a llevarse a otros dos… al camino sin regreso…__—_

_El camino sin regreso, así era como lo llamábamos; un camino del que ningún niño volvía con vida. Era algo terrible e intimidante para cualquier problemático descabellado. Cada miércoles no hacían pruebas médicas si uno se enfermaba, al día siguiente no aparecía…_

_~Fin de Flash Back~_

Kai tembló con más fuerza, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al recordar todo eso, los ojos del chico se cerraron tratando de alejar de su mente aquel momento, Mariah se acomodó más al cuerpo del chico tratando de ayudarlo; él hablaba de algo que jamás podría sacar de su mente y por todos los dioses que lo ayudaría a acabar con su relato, a pesar del dolor que le provocaría todo eso, tal vez el llanto

_~Flash Back~_

_Esa noche lo supe, cuando el doctor afirmo con la cabeza, había llegado mi turno para entrar al Camino Sin Regreso. Pero Corina me despertó antes de las once de la noche, y junto con Tala escapamos por el agujero que ella había estado escarbando por meses _

— _¡Vámonos! __—__ Gritó Corina corriendo conmigo y Tala atrás de ella, apartábamos ramas y nuestros pies descalzos estaban heridos por las piedras congeladas de ese Noviembre__—__ ¡No se detengan! __—_

— _E-espera ¡Corina! __—__ Gritó Tala, ni él ni yo la alcanzábamos por más que corríamos, no poderle seguir el paso, el frío, la fiebre y el cansancio no me lo permitían, a esas horas todos ellos estaban buscándonos y debíamos movernos con más rapidez. Eso lo sabía de sobra _

_¡Dios! Si tan solo hubiera podido predecir lo que sucedería después; no habríamos ido a aquel lago_

— _Descansemos aquí__—__ nos dijo ella parando, yo estaba helándome, todos nosotros llevábamos ropas ligeras y viejas. Además, mi fiebre estaba subiendo y mis párpados se cerraban_

— _Tranquilo Kai__—__ me dijo Tala tocando mi frente__—__ Mierda, oye Corina, Kai está ardiendo, si sigue así…__—_

— _Falta poco para llegar al pueblo… resiste Kai__—__ se quitó la bufanda que llevaba en el cuello y me la puso a mí. Esa que yo debía entregarle_

_Pero no fue así, todos nos quedamos dormidos, ambos se abrazaban conmigo en medio, protegiéndome. Pero él llegó, Boris_

— _No se muevan__—__ nos dijo con Corina en sus manos. Al menos eso era lo poco que veía, sus empleados estaban alrededor y atrás se veía el orfanato, en llamas__—__ O se muere__—__ ambos estaban parados en la orilla del lago y Boris estaba muy alterado__—__ Mocosos como ustedes no me detendrán jamás__—__ amenazó ahorcando a Corina_

— _¡Boris! ¡Suéltala! __—__ grito Tala _

_Pero Corina lo golpeó en el pie con su el suyo cuando él sacó un arma. Cayendo los dos al agua_

_No me importó, pero me arrojé al agua en busca de su salvación. Pude ver sus manos, las cuales tomé con fuerza tirando de ellos, jalándola hacía mí, hacía el mundo que deseaba ver, hacía el mundo que yo deseaba que viera _

_Boris tiro de su pie jalándola hacia abajo. No la escuché, pero vi sus labios moverse antes de perderse en la oscuridad con aquel tirano del que deseaba alejarse, con su último aliento había pronunciado mi nombre_

_~Fin de Flash Back~_

— No debí soltarla—dijo él con las lágrimas atoradas en sus párpados— Cuando vi a los ebrios cerca de ese lugar, nuevamente me impulso esa necesidad de entrar y sacar lo que estaba a punto de matar—

Mariah se había sorprendido por tal secreto, uno que seguramente lo atormentaba en sus sueños. Entonces no la había salvado por la bufanda, sino porque las cicatrices que permanecían latentes en su corazón amenazarían con abrirse si la dejaba ahí, en ese lago con aquella prenda en manos. Entonces el cabello que tocó…

_~Flash Back~_

_Kai se lanzó una vez más sin pensarlo dos veces, el agua era fría y peligrosa, como aquella vez…_

"_Kai" escuchó en su cabeza la voz de Corina, lo llamaba, lo guiaba hacía la vida que estaba en riesgo, podrían decir que estaba loco por escuchar a un muerto en su lugar de asesinato, pero sabía lo que hacía por algo más que la locura_

_Ahí estaba, por su cabello se distinguía muy bien, al parecer no había tocado fondo... la bufanda en la mano de Mariah, no le cabía duda, esa cosa estaba maldita pero en esos momentos había hecho algo bueno. Tal vez porque la dueña también deseaba salvarla_

_La tomó entre sus brazos y tiro de una cuerda que estaba rodeando su cintura. Cuando salió con Mariah en brazos, la ambulancia estaba ahí _

_Y como la última vez, Tala lo había ayudado a salir con vida_

_Los paramédicos le quitaron a la peli rosa, pero antes de hacerlo, la bufanda cayó al suelo, junto con algunos cabellos negros sobre ella, cuya dueña seguía bajo el agua esperando a ser rescatada y así sería. Se lo juraba, con Dios como su testigo que lo haría_

— _Esta vez ¿Lo hice bien? __—__ le preguntó Tala a su lado. Kai no contestó, simplemente tomó la prenda y se dispuso a esperar, viendo como llevaban a Mariah a la ambulancia y el panorama era tapado por los médicos _

_Minutos de extenso trabajo y desesperación_

— _¡La perdemos! ¡La perdemos! __—__ escuchó decir a uno de ellos. Emily lloraba a mares al igual que Hilary__—__ Uno… dos… tres… ¡Ahora!…__—_

_~Fin de Flash Back~_

— En cuanto escuche que estabas viva, salí de ahí— terminó de contar, ella había arriesgado su vida por aquel pedazo de recuerdos; y ese era el único pago que él podía darle

— Kai ¿Qué hiciste con…? —

— En los días que pasaron… pude sacarla de ahí… mañana la velaremos— por el "velaremos" supo que Tala estaría ahí— Yo quería…— Mariah sonrió levemente

— Si quería…— ayudo

— Si querías ir— terminó en un susurro

— Claro… Me gustaría ir— no había conocido a la chica de nombre Corina, pero estaba segura que si en esos momentos estaba viva, era por ella

— Bien…— dijo ya sin palabras— Entonces…— ¿Cómo decirle que eso era todo y no deseaba que lo viera con lágrimas en las mejillas?

— Kai…—

— ¿Si? —

— Eres cómodo— dijo en un tono tan gracioso que Kai ahogo su carcajada— Y te aviso que voy a dormir un largo rato— cerro los ojos acurrucándose. Sabía que Hiwatari-chan no debía estar solo, no después de haber sacado al aire tal secreto— Así que si te incomodo, es el momento de avisar—

— No, estoy bien— susurro cerrando los ojos también. Era la primera vez que sentía el calor humano desde esa noche, esa que Tala y Corina habían usado sus cuerpos para mantenerlo vivo. Esta vez no estaba enfermo físicamente, pero esa posición y esa chica le habían dado algo una medicina para eso que perdió en aquella ocasión. La paz

Supuso que le debía una disculpa a Tala, él lo salvó más de una vez y se había ganado su odio. Cuando perdió las manos de Corina en la medio de la nada, esa bufanda que llevaba en su cuello fue el medio que uso el peli rojo para sacarlo

Años después, llevaron a los niños que habían sobrevivido a un nuevo lugar, donde más tarde fueron adoptados por un hombre solitario, pero ni a él le había dicho ese secreto tan profundo

Y cuando la vida comenzaba a sonreírle, él falleció de un paro cardiaco, nunca despertó de su sueño después de la cena, una al que él se negó a asistir

Se dejó llevar por Morfeo. Estaba agotado

El día llego, Corina fue enterrada y la bufanda se había ido con ella; Mariah había sido testigo de ello

Más tarde no paso nada fuera de lo común…

— ¡¿Te vas?! — Grito la peli rosa. Si todo era común, a excepción de eso

— Me iré por unos meses Mariah, deja de hacer tanto drama— le dijo Kai caminando por los pasillos que llevaban a su departamento. Cuando se despidió de Tyson, quién había sido contratado por los padres de Max para diseñar nuevos modelos de autos; creyó que al fin tendría a menos gritones a su alrededor

— ¡Eres uno de los pocos amigos varones que tengo! ¡Lo sabes! ¡No aguantaré las compras y Tv Novelas! ¡No sola! — gritó abrazando al chico

Kai la miró

— Muévete— tomó los hombros y la arrastro consigo a su departamento. Empacaría y se iría con Tala para seguir con la compañía de televisiones "Rusllel" que aquel generoso hombre les había dejado

— ¡No! ¡Kai! — Gritaba Mariah abrazada al brazo del peliblanco sin importarle que fuera observada por un burlón Tala en una camioneta negra — ¡No lo hagas! —

Esa chica era graciosa hasta cuando lloraba

— Ya basta Mariah— se soltó y entro al auto, cerró la puerta

La peli rosa suspiro y se dio vuelta. Eso era todo, adiós a su amistad, adiós a sus mejores momentos (bueno, solo fueron algunos días después del baile), adiós a…

Una mano la jaló hacía el interior del coche y esté arranco

— Ya le avisé a tus hermanos— le dijo Tala con el celular en manos— Y están de acuerdo—

— _¡Esperen yo nunca…! __—_dijo el hermano mayor de la chica antes que el peli rojo colgara y la peli rosada riera como nunca

— ¡Lo sabía! — grito victoriosa

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Kai

— Que no puedes irte a ningún lado sin mi— Río _ « ¡Ha! Muérete de envidia Kaory» _pensó aún con el rencor latente. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gorro— ¿Y esto? —

— Quiero que la cuides…— dijo Kai viendo hacía al frente, Tala sonrió ¿Acaso no era ese el gorro de Jorge?

Mariah abrió los ojos con un tic en el derecho

_« Ahí vamos de nuevo» _

Bueno, nadie le había asegurado que Kai estaba del todo curado, no física ni sentimental; sino mentalmente, probablemente ese chico tenía la misma cantidad problemas en su cabeza como los pétalos en una flor. En fin

— Y Mariah…—

— Ya sé, ya sé, si le pasa algo…— Kai cerró su boca con dos dedos

— Si a ti te pasa algo… juro que la aventaré al fuego—

Listo, un problema menos en la lista. Mariah suspiro y se acomodó en el asiento esperando con ansias el aeropuerto hacía su nuevo destino

Al avión había despegado ya, el capitán había dado la información de cómo iba todo en el vuelo y Mariah estaba alado de Kai esperaba el aterrizaje, pero se acordó de una sencilla cosa

— He… Kai—

— Dime…— dijo él despertando

— ¿Tengo ropa para cambiarme? — El peliblanco soltó una sonrisa cerrando los ojos acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento— ¿Eso qué significa? ¡Kai! —

Genial, ahora iba a Rusia sin saber ruso y sin ropa.

**~ Fin ~**

_- Por ahora -_

* * *

_Bueno eso es todo de mi parte :D _

_Si un poco largo pero espero que les haya gustado ^^' _

_Se despide: Naoki-sama!_


End file.
